


Burn These Strings

by Nevanna



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tabitha hopes that her new place to stay doesn’t come with strings attached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn These Strings

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to the "team-up" challenge on the LiveJournal community **comicdrabbles**. The title is from the Anna Nalick song "These Old Wings."

Tabitha lingers just out of sight, and doesn’t really care whether or not the guys downstairs know she’s listening.

“We’re not gonna have any place to live at this point!” Todd is saying. “Between her makin’ everything go boom and Lancey-Boy shakin’ things up whenever he gets his panties in a twist over… hey, man, I was kidding!”

“I wasn’t,” Lance comes right back. “Not about Boom-Boom. We could use her on our team. Besides, I think she’ll fit in much better here than she did with them.”

“And you’re _so_ sure she’s not a spy for the X-Geeks, aren’t you?” Pietro sneers.

“What am I supposed to do?” Lance demands. “Ask her?”

“She might not know. Ever think of that? She could be a sleeper agent.”

Tabitha rolls her eyes. It’s true that the X-Men let her loose without much of a fight, but it still sounds to her like Pietro’s watched a few too many spy movies.

He’s still talking. “Unlike _some_ people here, I’ve actually thought about what Xavier can do. He could be listening to us right now, using her as a puppet, and…”

Tabitha has heard enough. She tosses a spark down the stairs, and the mini-explosion cuts Pietro off in mid-sentence. As she descends, swinging her hips like a model on the runway, she feels more heat bloom in her fingers. “Don’t you ever call me a puppet again.” She tries to keep her voice from shaking. “And if any of you have a problem with me, you say it to _me_.”

All four boys are silent. “What’s the point?” Freddy asks. “You’re just gonna do what you want no matter what.”

Tabitha smiles. “You’re catching on,” she says, and hopes that those words, not Pietro’s, are true.

She’s done letting people use her.


End file.
